xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Lian Daozhen
Lian Daozhen is one of the Celestial Grand Empyreans and one of the Immortal Astral Continent's Nine Suns. He is also known as Grand Empyrean Eight Extremes as he inherited the Celestial Ancestor's Eight Extreme Dao. He is also the Emperor of the Celestial Clan that rules the Eastern and Southern Continents. He is the elder brother of Lian Daofei. History Book Twelve Immediately after Wang Lin took Lian Daofei and Woman in Silver out of his storage space after entering the Immortal Astral Continent, Lian Daozhen sensed Lian Daofei's aura and teleported the latter to him. His words indicated that he was aware that Lian Daofei would disappear but as his Imperial Teacher assured him that it would not result in any major harm to the latter, he did not try to find Lian Daofei until he returned to the Immortal Astral Continent. He sent three Imperial Edicts to the Heavenly Bull Continent and Green Devil Continent; two of them stated that the war between the two continents should end and the top geniuses of the continents enter the Imperial City ancestral temple. The final Imperial Edict that was sent to the Devil Dao Sect's Sect Master stated that he had betrayed the Celestial Clan and that he be executed; if he was already killed by a cultivator named Wang Lin then Wang Lin was invited to visit the Imperial City as the Celestial Emperor's guest. He spectates Wang Lin during the Empyrean Exalt Trial and fans the flames of war between Ming Dao and Wang Lin. When Wang Lin passes the 13th palace and is attacked by Ming Dao, he stops Wu Feng from interfering. He exposes Wang Lin's soul armor in an attempt to downplay his achievements in the eyes of the various Empyrean Exalts. This was also done to deter the other Grand Empyrean's from recruiting him. He then makes a bet with Wang Lin saying that if he can pass the 15th palace of the Empyrean Exalt Trial he will name him the number one cultivator under the Grand Empyrean's. Wang Lin eventually reclaims his prestige by simultaneously breaking through the 14th, 15th, and even 16th palace, essentially giving him a slap in the face. When Wang Lin breaks through the 17th palace he admits defeat and returns to the Imperial City. He laments that fact that he didn't kill Wang Lin earlier and gave him so much time to grow. He then plans to capture Wang Lin when he meets him in the Imperial City and hand him over to the Imperial Teacher. He later battles Grand Empyrean Gemini, Jiu Di, Wu Feng, and Dao Yi all at once. Seeing that he is about to lose, he chooses to detonate his body and possess his brother Lian Daofei instead. However, Wang Lin stops him and takes his soul before he can merge. Wang Lin later refines his soul in conjunction with the Celestial Ancestor's Head to condense his Grand Empyrean Sun. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Antagonistic Category:Deceased Category:Celestial Clan Category:Central Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Grand Empyrean